Pardon My French
by CurioOfTheHeart
Summary: Flynn is in rough shape after a battle. When an emergency fusion has an accident occur and an unexpected demon is fused, Flynn decides to show it to someone he feels would enjoy it. One-Shot. Flynn/Isabeau friendship. Rated for mild language and violence (And Mara). Character and dialogue focused. Please read, and review is you enjoy it. Editted to fix a major formatting error.


Obviously, since this is a fanfiction and not something official, I do not own Megami Tensei or any of its characters. I own a copy of Shin Megami Tensei IV if that counts for anything. This takes place on the neutral root after the alignment lock. Some spoilers, but not too much past a few quick mentions of some things. Some language and a little bit of violence, so a T rating here.

A review has brought to my attention that the whole story was accidentally put into one gigantic paragraph. That was unintentional and has been fixed, along with a few small errors I noticed while going through.

Pardon My French

Damn, Flynn thought as he tightened his grip on his blade. Sweat ran down his face. Burroughs warned him that a powerful demon was nearby, but he was not expecting such a hard fight. The Pale Rider had wiped out most of his team. Flynn could just barely stand, and the only demon he had left was Mara. The demon was still low on health. He had apps on Burroughs that would restore his and Mara's health as they traveled, but they were a good bit from a Hunter's Association to heal up. Flynn checked his bag. All healing items gone except for twelve Life Stones and three Detoxes. They might help, but it still would not save them if they got beaten up too much more. He had enough to pay off Charon if they died, but death did not seem like a good option. And the Pale Rider was still there.

At the very least, Pale Rider had stopped its barrage of Almighty Attacks. After it had taken down Susano-o, Pale Rider reverted back to force skills. Good, because Flynn was too weak for another healing Mediaharan. This was their last shot, really.

"Mara, Berserker God," Flynn sent out the command. The disturbingly phallic demon charged forward on its golden, spiked chariot. With a screech, it slammed its head-Flynn shivered at the image-into Pale Rider. The skeletal horseman let out an echoing screech as it exploded in energy.

Finally. Energy flowed through Flynn and Mara. Flynn felt relief as his body almost seemed to heal itself. Checking on his gauntlet, it seemed that him and Mara had both increased their levels of strength. That included a full restore to health and their magic. Flynn also got some extra points that he put into magic. That would add a little force to any magic he channeled through the gauntlet. He still did not have any way to revive his other demons, though. Flynn scooped up his prize for defeating Pale Rider-three thick books full of knowledge-and returned Mara to the gauntlet before starting his way out of the city. A napae and fomor both tried to messing with him, but he persuaded them away with three Life Stones. He could have just killed them, but Flynn was tired of fighting.

On the outskirt of the city, Flynn leaned against a building and opened the demon fusion app. Mido, the digital floating head of an old man that ran the demon fusion app-the idea made Flynn pause and think about how odd his life was before returning to the task-appeared with an announcement. He could now fuse Pale Rider. Maybe later, but Flynn really did not want to see the fiend again so soon. He opened the Fusion option, Search. He looked for something he could fuse. Clotho and Gurr into Sarasvati? Why he even still had two demons still only in their 50s was questionable, but worked okay. It would have Recarm to help revive other demons, at the least.

He pressed the confirm button and the two demons materialized on the screen. Clotho looked tired and her white shirt had rips and cuts in it. The thread she held was fraying and her hair was knocked out of place. Gurr looked like a skeletal birdman, nothing really out of place from usual. The blue fusion capsules appeared around them and they started spinning around. Suddenly, the blue screen turned red and the warnings for a fusion accident appeared.

"Damn," Flynn swore to himself. "Another Slime?" Luckily for Flynn, it was not a Slime. The resulting demon looked like a blonde woman wearing knight's armor. She wore an odd flag that Flynn could not recognize, a three-striped one with blue, white, and then red. Jeanne d'Arc? Actually pretty good for healing, looking at the skills she had. Famed race? Flynn had only seen that on some of the National Defense Divinities, he did not know that there were other demons in that clan.

Flynn pressed a few buttons on the gauntlet, summoning her. She materialized kneeling, holding up her sword.

"Mon maître" What?

Burroughs spoke up from his gauntlet, "Demolingual app, activate." The app turned on, siphoning any language through it so both parties could understand each other.

"My master?" the demon said. Flynn guessed that it meant the same thing she had already said.

"Hello, Jeanne," he replied. The demon looked surprised.

"You speak French, master? Are you from France as well?" France? That name seemed a little familiar to Flynn.

"Isabeau," he said to no one in particular, Jeanne d'Arc staring at him confused. Flynn turned his attention back to her. "I am from the Eastern Kingdom of Mikado. I was not even aware France was a real place, but my friend Isabeau loves France. She has read about it in her manga."

"Manga? What is that, my master?" Jeanne seemed even more confused.

"I'll explain it later. For now, I need you to do some healing."

"Anything, my master," she replied.

"Recarm," Flynn gave out the first order. Jeanne rose her right hand to the gauntlet on Flynn's right arm. A light green glow flowed from her hand into the gauntlet, reviving one of the demons in it. Flynn had her use the order a few more time, recovering more of his demons. When she ran too low on magic, he had other demon's take over. In a matter of minutes, all of his demons were in fighting shape again.

"There," Flynn said. He opened the stock on his gauntlet and changed his demon team to Mara, Jeanne d'Arc, and Seraph. "And that should do fine for getting back to Isabeau."

Flynn and team fought to the closest transport terminal and transported over to Shinjuku. From there, he went to Cafe Florida.

"Yo," Skins greeted Flynn. Flynn gave a polite greeting to the older man, but that was not who he was looking for.

Isabeau sat farther back in the bar, alone at a small table. A few volumes of manga sat on the table in front of her and a blank expression sat on her face. It has been a week since she had found Flynn. She believed everyone close to her was dead, and he had given her a glimmer of hope. But it still was not enough to always keep her out of depression. Especially with the thought resting heavy on her that it would only be a couple more days before they had to kill the only other two friends she had.

"Greetings, Isabeau," Flynn said warmly. Isabeau looked at him and quickly stacked up her manga.

"Greetings, Flynn," she replied. "Any news?"

"I fought a powerful demon and added it to my arsenal. I also have something I wish to show you, Isabeau."

"Oh, what is it?"

He pressed a button on his gauntlet in response to her question. Mara appeared in the bar, the few people inside recoiling from it.

"My apologies, wrong button." Flynn pressed two more buttons. Mara disappeared and was replaced with Jeanne d'Arc.

"Bonjour," the demoness greeted, kneeling.

"Demolingual app, activate," the Borroughs in Flynn and Isabeau's gauntlets spoke up at the same time.

"Hello?" Isabeau questioned. She meant to question the meaning of the word 'bonjour', but the translation by the device told her what she needed to know.

"So you speak the language as well," Jeanne questioned.

"Language?"

"Yes, French. Has the name changed since my death?" The blonde girl looked confused.

"French?" Isabeau took a minute to make the connection. As she did, her expression lightened and a smile appeared on her face. "Like the language of the Kingdom of France?"

"Yes. Are you not familiar with France? Are you from a colony?"

Isabeau's face light up even more and her voice sped up. "You are really from France? What is it like? Do you know about the French Revolution? Did some women actually dress as men to fight? Where was it?" Jeanne stared at the other girl for a few seconds, confused by the sudden outburst. She hesitantly responded to the volley of questions.

Flynn watched the two girls talking for a while, before finally figuring that Jeanne had enough. A couple minutes of speaking and two touches on the gauntlet let Jeanne d'Arc disappear. Even though he was there to hear the entire conversation, Isabeau started recounting everything she had learned about France to Flynn. Her happy blabbering brought a small smile to his face. They had gained and then lost so much in the last few months, but Flynn was glad they could get a couple happy moments.


End file.
